


Flustered vs Flutterer

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cardia sees a butterfly during one of their lessons and Victor realises he's in love.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Flustered vs Flutterer

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a mission now to write more for this pairing. They bring out so many mushy feelings in me and I just have to keep writing XD

Here they were once more in the clearing, surrounded by nature and shielded from view by the trees that separated them from society. They had to leave the manor once a day to prevent Cardia’s poison increasing to levels that could be detected from outside, and that was the very guise Victor had used today to bring Cardia here, but the truth was that he wanted time with her; time without the others nearby.

This behaviour wasn’t like him, but then, he didn’t normally have the opportunity to spend so much time with a girl, much less a beautiful one who if he was honest, he was falling for. This territory was unfamiliar. As an alchemist, he dealt in certainties, and trial, and error, but this was different. He had no idea how to approach these feelings or have any clue how Cardia would react to such knowledge.

That was how he devised today’s plan. 

Cardia was a natural at alchemy. Her grasp of the fundamentals surpassed his expectations of a novice and with her eager approach to learning, she was improving with each passing day. Every question she asked was another step into becoming a force to be reckoned with, but some days her attention let her down, and today was one of those days.

A butterfly with royal blue wings fluttered around them, landing on an empty flask that Victor had been about to use for a demonstration.

“It’s so beautiful…” Cardia beamed, positively glowing as she watched the insect slowly moving its wings but it made no attempt to fly.

Victor hummed, heart threatening to burst from seeing Cardia this happy. Her smile was everything and more. He hadn’t even realised how devoid of colour the world was until we watched Cardia blossom before his very eyes. For a brief second, she looked in his direction, and his breath caught in his throat.

Was this what people called love? 

As if on cue at the realisation, his mind as a scientist made the least romantic connection it could, recalling the neurochemicals behind the feelings of love, which in combination brought about the feeling of pleasure and behaviour of focused attention, not to mention elevated energy levels… Yes. This was love…

“Do you know much about butterflies?” Victor rasped, doing his best to remain perfectly still, so he didn’t startle the butterfly away when all he wanted to do was fan himself to cope with the newfound warmth spreading across his body.

Cardia shook her head, and her hair cascaded over her shoulder. “Only what I’ve read in father’s books… I’ve never seen one this close before.”

Victor bit his lip, swallowing hard. She looked even more stunning now if that was even possible.

“Well, butterflies are important for the ecosystem, and they do many useful things such as pollination and they eat weeds…” _Don’t mention their place in the food chain._ “... there are even some which are poisonous-”

“Something this beautiful can be poisonous?”

_Yes. I didn’t believe as such until I met you though._

“They can...” Victor nodded, focusing on the butterfly to avoid admiring Cardia. “... and while this one isn’t, the butterflies that are poisonous are unable to cause death.”

He watched as Cardia’s eyes widened, looking as though she was mulling over that fact. A few moments later her shoulders eased, as though her tension had faded away.

“A poison that doesn’t kill… that sounds nice,” she whispered, shifting her legs beneath her, but the butterfly startled, taking to the sky, circling around her. She visually stiffened. “Don’t touch me… Please, don’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Victor reached out, resting his gloved hand over hers. Just this act encouraged the butterfly further away, fluttering over their heads. “Relax, Cardia… Just like a butterfly, your poison won’t kill. You have to believe that.” The pained expression she wore was like a stab to his heart. 

“I can’t allow myself to believe that… Complacency is when I’ll make mistakes. My lessons have taught me that,” Cardia said, lowering her head. 

“Then you’ve learnt well,” Victor encouraged, shuffling closer and paying no mind to his empty flask that was knocked over in doing so. “But you’ll never need to worry about that because I’m going to cure you of your poison. As an alchemist and your friend, I promise, I won’t let you down, Cardia… So trust in me, okay?”

She nodded, humming quietly as she met his eyes, looking vulnerable. “I already trust you, Victor. If you say you can cure me, then I know you can. I have no doubts.”

This time, it was Victor’s turn to beam at Cardia. If she was depending on him, then there was no way he could fail. 

When she moved her hand to place on top of his, giving him a gentle squeeze, his heart raced. 

“Thank you, Victor,” she said, smiling sweetly at him with her head tilted to the side. Her gaze was soft.

“If you don’t stop being so cute, I might have to kiss you,” Victor teased, looking away in horror at the words that had slipped from his mouth before he’d even had the chance to process them. To his utter shock, he heard a muffled giggle, and when their eyes met this time, Cardia was the confident looking one. “Cardia…?”

She dipped her head, shyly looking up at him with rosy cheeks. “When you cure me, that can be your reward...”


End file.
